Alynna Nechayev
Alynna Nechayev is a female Human who served in Starfleet in the 24th century. Throughout the 2360s and 2370s, she was a prominent figure in the Starfleet admiralty. Her usual salutation was Admiral. Personal life Nechayev was born circa in the mid 2300s. She had married by 2380, the wedding being a small ceremony. She admitted to Jean-Luc Picard that Nechayev women were rather controlling, and had to practically elope to ensure her mother couldn't take over the wedding plans. Nechayev was fond of Bularian canapés and, in 2380, offered some to Captain Picard as a peace offering just as he had offered some to her ten years earlier aboard the . Starfleet history Early career Nechayev entered Starfleet Academy determined to prove herself. Years later, the Academy groundskeeper Boothby described her as having "a chip on her shoulder the size of Jupiter, so ready to prove a beautiful woman could be a starship captain". By 2328, Nechayev was a lieutenant in Starfleet Intelligence. That year, based on intelligence from Bajoran dissident Keeve Falor, she traveled to Bajor disguised as a Bajoran under the name Nechen Alla, to investigate claims that the Cardassian Union was planning to occupy the planet. With her partner Gwen Jones, she was able to discover evidence of these plans, but upon returning with the intelligence to the USS Gettysburg, learned Starfleet intended to treat the matter as an internal political affair. Nechayev later informed Bajoran refugee Darrah Mace that she would do all she could to help the Bajorans resist the Cardassians. By 2342, she had reached the rank of Commander, when and was assigned to lead a small team on the Ganymede colony. At some later point, Nechayev reached the rank of Captain, and was given command of the USS Boudicca. Her first officer on that ship was Commander David Gold. Admiral Nechayev In 2341, Rear admiral Nechayev met with Data who was hoping to join Starfleet. Nechayev allowed Data to skip the entrance exams and to move to an accelerated track with credit for individual study. 2360s By the early 2360s, Nechayev had attained the rank of Vice Admiral and oversaw operations at Starfleet Intelligence. In 2365, Nechayev was contacted by Elias Vaughn regarding a Cardassian informant, Gaten Russol, who wanted to give information about the occupation of Bajor. She reassigned Vaughn to Starbase 375 so that he could make contact with Russol, but gather only information relating to the Federation and not discuss Bajor. By the late 2360s, Nechayev was responsible for liaisons with the Cardassian Union. In 2369, she assigned Jean-Luc Picard to an undercover operation on Celtris III and oversaw both that mission and concurrent negotiations with the Cardassians onboard the . In 2369, Nechayev commanded a task force assembled to defend the Federation from an anticipated Borg attack. At that time, she dressed down Enterprise Captain Jean-Luc Picard for failing to use an invasive program to destroy the Borg the previous year. She directly ordered Picard to put aside any moral qualms and to use the weapons the next time the opportunity presented itself. Even following Picard's contact with a cell of non-aggressive Borg headed by Hugh, Nechayev's orders stood, and were disseminated to all Starfleet commanders. 2370s In 2370, she assigned Mackenzie Calhoun to do undercover work on the frontier, after Calhoun resigned from Starfleet. She continued to give him new assignments, but after a few years, became worried that he was becoming corrupted by the nature of his work. In the early 2370s, with the rise of the Maquis, Nechayev became a point-person for issues arising between Federation expatriates and Cardassian forces. Admiral Nechayev and Captain Picard recruited Lieutenant Ro to infiltrate the Maquis in late 2370. The Maquis was a group of Federation citizens and former Starfleet officers who were fighting off the Cardassians in the De-militarized Zone in defiance of a recent Federation treaty with the Cardassian Union. Ro would find that she both symapatized and fit in better with the Maquis more than she ever did in Starfleet, so she once again defied orders, betrayed Starfleet and joined the Maquis. Also in that year Nechayev was in some way associated with a conspiracy within Starfleet, which had been using discoveries from the logs of Starfleet vessels to create weapons and forward a political agenda in the Alpha Quadrant. However, she was not totally compliant with the conspiracy - while she promised to "handle Picard" she saved the life of Jean-Luc Picard when an assassin within the conspiracy was trying to kill him, and in the process beamed the captain into the conspirator's base of operations. In 2371, Nechayev was part of Borath's mental simulation in which Benjamin Sisko, Jadzia Dax, Julian Bashir and T'Rul were placed. In the simulation, Nechayev negotiated a pro-Dominion treaty. Also in 2371 Nechayev ordered Captain Picard to test a new saucer section while the Enterprise's saucer section was undergoing repairs, and she accompanied the Enterprise crew during these tests. She confronted the Maquis when they attempted to hijack the saucer section, which later crash landed in the ocean of a nearby planet and was later destroyed. Later that year, she participated in a subspace conference with Admirals Judith Hayman, Hajime Shoji and Kirshbaum, Captain Benjamin Sisko and Professor T'Kreng of the Vulcan Science Academy about a possible Fury invasion. The other purpose of the discussion was the discovery of the frozen in Earth's Oort cloud. Nechayev suggested that the present Defiant be kept in drydock at Deep Space 9 until the future version disappeared. In 2373, Nechayev controlled key aspects of Starfleet's response to the collapse of the Thallonian Empire. After being convinced by Captain Picard, Commander Riker, and Ambassador Spock, she decided that the best course of action was to send a Starfleet vessel, the USS Excalibur, into Sector 221-G to observe the situation and offer humanitarian assistance. She asked Picard to retrieve Mackenzie Calhoun from his operative work to command the Excalibur. In 2374, she engaged in a heated debate on the Dominion War with Tomas Roeder in a Federation News Service broadcast. In 2375, Nechayev, monitoring the Double Helix incident, installed Commander Riker as the field captain of the Excalibur, pulling Captain Calhoun from the ship and sending him on another mission related to the Double Helix through her connections at Starfleet Intelligence. In 2376, Nechayev was the lead Starfleet Officer in the Genesis Wave Crisis. Personally seeing the evacuation of many planets, and with the crew of the USS Enterprise was able to prevent the wave from striking Earth. However her face was temporarily disfigured when she was on a planet hit by the wave. Although protected she was given newly mutagenic soil which healed her burns and saved her life, giving and almost two-face effect on her appearance. Nechayev later had surgery preformed to restore her face to normal. In 2379, Admiral Nechayev was one of five Starfleet admirals who along with Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Ambassador Lagan Serra decided the fate of Federation President Min Zife after the disastrous Tezwan affair. Nechayev pressed especially hard for the position that Zife had to be removed from office and punished for what he had done. The group decided to force Zife, Koll Azernal, and Nelino Quafina to step down but not to reveal to anyone where the weapons had come from. Nechayev was upset that this was effectively helping them cover up their crimes, but eventually she was convinced that it was necessary for the good of the Federation. A short time later, she confronted Zife along with Admirals Ross and Nakamura with the threat and watched as agents of Section 31 came to escort Zife, Azernal, and Quafina away. 2380s In 2380, she witnessed the destruction of Pluto by a Borg supercube from Starfleet Command on Earth. Later that same year, she informed Captain Picard that the Borg- assimilated USS Einstein had been discovered and then ordered the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] to intercept and destroy the ship at all costs. In early 2381, she informed the Enterprise that the Borg had begun an invasion of the Alpha Quadrant by leveling Barolia and taunting Starfleet to bring its worst. As the Collective stepped up their invasion, the Enterprise was equipped with transphasic torpedoes, the only effective weapon against the Borg. Captain Picard argued with Nechayev to spread the specifications for the torpedoes to other vessels in the fleet, but she adamantly refused; she believed that greater use would provide the Borg more opportunities to study and adapt to the weapon, and additionally that communicating the specifications over a subspace channel could lead to interception and decryption. Although she understood the Captain's position, she had to oversee the entire war effort in terms of numbers and arithmetic over who lives and dies and what decisions are made. Nechayev continued to oversee war planning sessions as the Borg Invasion of 2381 continued. Nechayev was part of a meeting at Starfleet Command which included Admirals Hastur and Nakamura as well as Federation government officials Jas Abrik and Seven of Nine. Despite the confidence of Nakamura, Nechayev continued to advocate the moderation of the use of transphasic torpedoes. However, Admiral Edward Jellico overruled the security directive and distributed the specifications of the torpedoes to all ships and stations, as well as their allies in the Klingon Defense Force. Nechayev spoke to Captains Picard, Dax, and Riker after they reappeared at the Azure Nebula, giving them full authority to do whatever they could, but to maintain operational security and not brief her. She, along with Admirals Jellico and Nakamura, monitored the attacks on Vulcan, Andor, Coridan III, Rigel, and Qo'noS from the secure bunker in Starfleet Command Headquarters, hoping that history remembered that at least they tried to fight the Borg. They had a momentary swing of momentum when the Borg began to suddenly fire upon each other and Jellico issued orders for all assets to engage, but this advantage was short lived. After the invasion was defeated, Nechayev issued new orders to Captain Dax and the , assigning them to help coordinate rescue and recovery operations for the next few months. (ST - Destiny novel: Lost Souls) 2386 Following the exposure of Section 31 in 2386, Nechayev's role in the forced removal of Min Zife from office finally became public knowledge. (TNG novel: Hearts and Minds) Nechayev was taken in to custody a short time later. She was first tracked to her home in upstate New York by Federation Security Agency officers. Even though they used a transporter inhibitor Nechayev was able to disable the device and beam herself to her condo in Mexico. FSA officers soon tracked her to that condo and prevented her from beaming to another location by cutting power to her home. Before she could escape on foot to a nearby dock where she kept a boat, Nechayev was cornered by FSA agents. She attempted to put up a fight but was quickly stunned by the pursuing FSA agents, and placed under arrest. It was later found that Nechayev maintained at least four safe houses on Earth, and possibly had more off-world safe houses at her disposal. After her arrest Nechayev was held in San Francisco to await court martial by a tribunal. After William Ross was killed by Officer Margo Dempsey in retaliation for the death of her husband Clark, Starfleet and the FSA revamped the security procedures as it was even more vital to keep Nechayev and other high value targets alive in order to be able to obtain information from them on Section 31. (TNG novel: Available Light) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Starfleet flag officers Category:Starfleet Command personnel Category:Starfleet Headquarters personnel